Jak's Life
by xXxrisenangelxXx
Summary: Okay, here's my version of Jak's Life. C.P.: Yeah, here comes the people who are crazy. I have to live with her. Risen Angel: Shut Up! No one wants to hear you! Anyways enjoy!
1. Introduction

1 Chapter One 

Damas looked at the people of Haven, who all seemed to gather in front of the palace to witness the introduction to his newborn son, Mar. He walked over to his wife, Cara, who held the small baby. She looked up at him and smiled, showing him Mar's face.

He held back a sob as he touched the baby's soft cheek. Mar looked exactly like his mother, her ocean blue eyes and the green tufts of hair came from her too. The only thing he saw Mar had inherited from him was his forehead.

Cara looked over at Samos, a friend and advisor to Damas. Samos walked over to the couple and looked down at the small baby. "So this is Mar. He's beautiful." he looked at the two parents, "You both should be very proud. Onin has said he'll do wonderous things."

Damas smiled as his son. A wonder worker, his small son. "Onin is a sooth-sayer Samos," Cara said, "Mar holds his own destiny, not her." she looked up at Damas, "But I'm sure he'll have some wonderous feats to his name." Cara handed Mar to Samos and stood up using Damas' strong arm.

Samos shifted Mar in his arms and walked toward the door. Damas looped his arm through Cara's and helped her walk towards the exit. She smiled as they slowly made their way towards the Palace exit to the city.

"Care to mingle with the commoners?" a gruff voice said.

Damas turned toward the voice and saw Praxis, his red-headed wife, just as snobby as he was, and their five-year-old daughter. Praxis gave him a look as Samos stopped and revealed the small baby in his arms.

Samos walked back to Cara and handed her, her son. She looked at her son and saw his feeble motions to grab her hand. Cara gently let him grasp her finger.

Viola held her daughter, Ashelin's, hand to keep her in place. Cara looked over at Ashelin's large green eyes, and gave her a sudden chill. Mar gave a feeble cry as his patients ran thin. "Shh, come on Mar, just a few more minutes." she whispered, soothingly to him.

"What do you want Praxis?" Damas asked.

"Can't I see my nephew? I mean of course before he's been introduced to this city." Praxis snapped back. Cara buried her son in her arms, hiding him from the retched man, who was her brother.

"Mommy, you said I could see a baby." Ashelin cried. Viola shushed her and patted her hand.

"Come now Cara, you can't hide him forever." Praxis said.  
"I can hide him from you." she snapped back.  
Damas looked over at Samos and nodded. "We must go. Perhaps another time?"" Cara glared at her brother and felt Damas nudge her gently. She huffed and let Damas lead her away.

Samos followed Damas and Cara out the door, and listened to Praxis and Viola argue. The palace doors opened and the younger couple walked out.

Damas raised his hand and the crowd silenced. He looked over at the large crowd and said, "We would like to introduce my first son, Mar. The the heir to my throne," The crowd cooed and cheered at the baby and the family.


	2. Three Years Later

1 Chapter Two 

Three Years Later

Cara walked into Mar's bedroom, after hearing cry for the uptenth time that day. "Oh now what's wrong Mar?" she cooed, as she picked up the screaming toddler. He pointed at his mouth, now which held ten teeth and from what Cara could tell a mollar was comin in. "Come on Mar. Let's go get something to eat." she cooed at him again, rubbing noses with him and making him giggle. She laughed and gently tickled him. Mar laughed loudly with a screech.

Cara set him down and held his hand. He held onto three of her small fingers and waddled next to her. She smiled at him and he gave her a big-gaped-tooth smile. "Ware Dada?" he asked.

"Daddy's talking with Samos."

"Sasa?"

"Yup. He's talking to Daddy about you and Keira."

Mar looked toward the entrance to the kitchen and asked, "Wat we eatin'?"

"How about a banana?"

"Yay!" he jumped up and down. Cara giggled and walked to the door to the kitchen. Mar jumped as Cara peeled a banana and cut it into pieces. She handed him a bowl of chopped bananas and watched him as he ate them and got his fingers covered in banana mush.

After he got done eating his banana Cara took a washcloth, fighting with him to clean up. "Keira's coming over, don't you want to look nice?" she asked.

"Noo!" he screamed.

"Oh come on Mar. She's gonna be here soon. Samos' dropping her off after talking to Daddy." she said while wiping his hands an dface clean.

"Hello" an older voice said.

Cara turned and saw Samos with Keira. "Oh. Hello Samos. How are you Keira?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm goo." she answered. "Hi Mar."  
"Hi Kerwa." he replied.

"Go on and play Mar." Cara said. He walked over to Keira dn they sat down and started to play a clapping game. "What did Damas say Samos?"

Samos walked over to Cara and said, "Keira and Mar are betrothed."

"Oh well that's wonderful. Do you think I could take Keira to the race garage, she does seem to like building things?"

"I don't think that will be a problem. You're going to take Mar too, right? Because he likes to go fast."

Cara laughed and said, "I intended too. I just need to talk to Damas." she looked at the toddlers who had quietly sneaked over to them.

"Ware Dada?" Mar asked again, he stood up and tugged at Cara's pant leg.

"Hold on Mar. We'll go find Daddy in a minute." she looked back up at Samos, "By the way, where did you come from?"

"The throne room. He should still be there. The Krimzon Guard Commander was talking to him about the Metal Heads, which are gaining ground outside the walls. After we lost Dead Town to those monsters, he's trying to keep you and Mar safe."

"I understand. Come on you two. We'll go find Daddy now." Mar grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. She laughed and followed him, Keira holding onto Cara's other hand. "We're coming Mar. Daddy knows you want to see him."

"There you are!" Damas said. Mar let go of his mother's hand and ran to his dad. Cara picked up Keira and walked to Damas. "There's my little boy." he picked up Mar and sat him on his hip.

Cara walked over to Damas and gave him a quick kiss. "So how was your dreadful morning?" she asked, fixing his jacket and holding Keira up.

"Oh let's see, these two are betrothed. The commander got more people for his army and let's see there was one more. Oh, yeah. Your brother wants the throne. You know he'll do anything to get it."

"Damas, come on. He knows you're the rightful King. Praxis can't do anything."

"He can if he knows how to beat me." he said, shifting Mar, who grabbed a lock of his hair and tugged at it. "Now Mar, stop it."

Mar let go and gave him a completley innocent face. Damas smiled and hung him upside down. "Damas what about Viola, I heard she had cancer?"  
"She does. I think Ashelin will take it the hardest, I mean she is a mommy's girl."

"Haha. Where will Ashelin go? Or will sshe just stay with Praxis."

Damas swung Mar back up and answered, "Asheling will stay with Praxis until she's eighteen, unless Praxis gives her up."

"Oh, I doubt big brother will ever let his daughter go to her aunt." she ruffled Mar's green hair. He smiled and hid his head in Damas' shoulder.

Damas patted his head and said, "Are you going out today?"

"I was thinking of going to the race, but if you don't want me to"

"Oh no, you can go. I was just wondering, 'cause I might go with you." he smiled at her and nodded, "Unless you don't want me to."

"You can come and protect us from civilians."

They laughed and the two toddlers squeeled with laughted. Cara linked her arm through Damas' and they walked toward the palace exit.

As they came upon the race area they heard cheering come from the arena, the race had just ended. A couple of gunshots rang through the air. "Cara hide, behing something! Mar follow your mother!"Damas said, setting down Mar and running over to the arena.

"Come on Mar." she said, taking his hand and pulling him toward the bushes lining the wall. Cara looked at Keira and saw she was crying, Mar also about to cry.

"Come on you two, shush. I'll call the Guard and they'll come and get us home." she said, hugging the two toddlers to her. Keira and Mar stopped wailing and hugged her.

Cara heard the crys of people being killed by something, she pictured Damas being shot and possilby killed. She heard someone coming towards their hiding spot, holding her breath she prayed it was someone coming to save them.

The two bushes spread apart and Damas said, "Come on! We gotta get out of here!" he took Mar and covered him iwht his arm. Cara stood up and did the same with Keira, following Damas.

"What is it Damas?!" Cara yelled, keeping up with Damas.

"Rebels. Those who think racing here is a deathmatch." he said watching where he was going. "Here." he went toward a door that went into a support tower.  
The door opened, "Ride the elevator up and stay there. I'll be back." Damas yelled. He sat Mar down and Cara led him into the elevator. The door closed behind them and the elevator zoomed up.

"Dada!" Mar screamed over the roar of the elevator. Cara hugged Mar as he screamed Dada again and again. Keira hugged Cara's arm while the elevator made it's way to the top of the support tower.

"Mar, it's okay. Daddy'll come back." Cara whispered, once the elevator stopped at the top.

"You so sure about that." a male voice said.

Cara looked up and saw Praxis standing there, he was wearing a smug look, as if his job was just about done. "What do you want?" she yelled.

Praxis looked at his nephew and saw his tear-filled eyes. "Oh, like I told Damas earlier, I want the throne. Even if it's the loss of my little sister and my only nephew."

"Leave Mar out of this!" she screamed. Cara hid the two toddlers behind her.

"If that's the way your going to be, fine! I'll kill all three of you!" he yelled, pulling out a Green Eco sword.

Keira screamed, and her being the daughter of a Green Eco Sage, disabled the swords power. "What is this?!" he yelled.

Cara left the toddlers of the elevator and jumped off it. It zoomed back down with Mar screaming. Cara whispered, "Be a good boy Mar."

Praxis glared at Cara and threw her against the wall. "If I can't kill your precious little son, then I won't let Damas have you!" he yelled. He threw the plain sword into her body and Cara screamed.

Damas came back to the support tower and let it open. When he looked inside, he saw only Keira and Mar sitting in there, crying their three year old eyes out. "Mar." he said.

The little boy came looked up at him and ran over to him, crying heavier. "Oh Mar." Damas picked him up and hugged him. "Come here Keira." Keira walked over to him and was picked up as well. "Let's go home.


	3. Choices

1"Samos, please take them back in time." Damas begged, "I don't want Mar growing up without a mother."

"And you think he's going to do any better without a father. Damas you're confused, think about it." Samos yelled. Mar and Keira were at Samos' home, "Without Mar, you will be overthrown. Praxis can take over and he will send you out into the Wasteland. Don't ask me to take Mar and wait for you to be sent out."

"You won't be here."

"Do you want me to leave my wife and life?"

Damas sat down defeated, "I just want Mar safe."

"He'll be more safe if he's with you."

"What if I am overthrown, you can't ask me to take him to the desert."

"I'll take if you get banished. Then maybe I'll go in time. I'll take Keira too."

Damas looked up at him and said, "Don't call him Mar, if you take him back. Call him, Jak."

"You want me to call your son a different name?" Samos said fiercely, "You're mad!"

"Samos please!" Damas begged.

"Now what are we planning here?" Praxis said, coming into the room.

Damas looked up at him and glared fiercely at him, "None of your business."

"It is my business. You see the people agree with me, without Cara, you're nothing. They don't want you to be their ruler."

"You're lying!" Damas yelled, standing up.

"Oh, but you see, I'm not. Viola died last night and my daughter feels abandonded. I would remarry, but Ashelin wouldn't agree."

"What are you doing to your daughter? Your own flesh and blood!"

"I'm sending her to the Krimzon Guard School. The sooner she has joined, the stonger she'll be."

"She'll die! If she does graduate, she'll go straight to war! You want to see your own daughter die?!"

"Oh no, she won't go to war, just helping in the city." he smiled and added, "I bet you wouldn't even let Mar join, now would you?"  
"Leave my son out of this!" Damas yelled.

"Oh and just to let you know, the people expect Mar to take the throne, if you are overthrown. He is the future King." Praxis smirked.

"He's only three!"

"But they do expect him to." he turned toward the door and added, "I'll be seeing you soon."

Damas watched the man leave and the doot shut, "Samos please!"

"I'll take him now. I'll talk to Onin and I hope she agrees with your planning." Samos replied, finally caving.

"Thank you." Damas exclaimed, falling to his knees.

"Now Damas, its up to Onin. She's very persistant, and so is that stupid bird of hers. What's his name again? Oh yeah, Pecker."

Damas gave a faint laugh and sighed, "Yes, he is persistant. I don't know how you put up with it."

"I'm just as stubborn."

"I should know that. You go home and talk to Onin. I'm sure she's gonna need a lot of perswaysion."

Samos gave a stiff laugh and said, "I shall pray for you Damas. You're going to need it." Damas sighed and watched his old friend leave.

"Onin, you must've foreseen this." Samos said.

"Aarrck, Onin says that she has, but a man named Kor came to her today and said of a prophecy decades old, is about that small little boy." Pecker said, translating Onin's signs, "Either way that kid will come back, only more dangerous than he is now."

"How is a three year old danerous? Onin, this is Damas' wish. Praxis has the people on his side, Damas can't rule much longer."

"We both know. I'm fine with it... What?! Are you insane?!" Pecker exclaimed, flapping his wing in her blind face.

Samos grinned and said, "Thank you, Onin. I knew there was a reason I married you."  
"That and you were desperate." Pecker said blantly.

"Were not! And she didn't make any incryptions, so don't make me the idiot." Samos argued back.

"Daddy?" Keira asked.

Samos turned toward his daughter and sweetly said, "Do you want to take a trip?"

"No ware dangrous, wright?" she asked. Samos nodded, "OK."

"OK then. We're, you, Mar, and me, are leaving tonight." he turned toward Pecker and Onin, "Go on and get a few things."

Once Keira had disappeared Peacker exclaimed, "Tonight! I thought you meant in a few days."

"Damas wants him in the past. I know its sudden, but you must realize that Praxis will kill him. You both know that."

Onin sighed and gave Samos a signal. Pecker din't translate, because he didn't know it. One signal that Onin and Samos worked out together to show their love, although she couldn't speak after Keira was born. Samos took her hand and kissed it. She smiled and blushed slightly. "I love you Onin. I will never forget."

Keira and Mar followed Samos silently. Keeping to the shadows to stay out of sight. Samos looked back at them every few minutes to make sure they were still there.

After awhile they were at the power station in the Industrial Section. "Daddy, why we here?" Keira asked confused.

Samos looked at the children and answered, "We're going on a trip in time. About three hundred years." he turned toward the man in the room,"Vin is it ready?"

Vin jumped and said, "Y-yes. The w-warp is over there. Just go in, wh-when ever your r-ready."

"Thank you Vin. Just let Damas know when we're al safely through, okay."

"Ware Dada, Sasa?" Mar asked, scaring Vin.

Samos gulped and answered, "He's back at your home." he felt the medallion pressing against his chest, "Daddy said he loves you and will never forget you."

"Ware we going?" Keira asked, scaring Vin again.  
"I don't know yet." Samos said. He looked over at Mar, who had walked over to the warp ring. He touched the swirling blue eco and was puled through. Samos picked up his daughter and jumped into the portal.


	4. Welcome to Sandover

1Mar looked around and saw green ground, completely unlike his home. There were a few houses around him, not metal, but of wood! He stood up and walked toward the nearest house.

A man was sitting, hunched over at a desk. Mar walked over to him and saw he was using a bird feather, writing on tattered paper. "Wat ya doin'?" Mar asked, leaning on the table.

The man screamed and the chair toppled to the left. He looked at the small boy, who had walked into his home. "Wow, do I need to pay more attention to waht's going on. What's your name?" the man asked.

Just as Mar was going to answer, a loud crack echoed over the village. Mar looked toward the explosion and his mind went blank. The man looked toward his door and saw a Sage of Green Eco walking along the beaten down path.

"Jak!" he exclaimed. Samos walked toward the small boy and was followed by a quiet girl, with blue-ish/green hair and sage green eyes.

"That's his name?" the man asked, "Well I might as well introduce myself. My name is Lloyd. What's your name sir?"

"My name is Samos. This is my daughter Keira and Jak is or was under my charge. I'm a Sage of Green Eco."

"A Sage! My God. There are a few other sages around they've been looking for a Green Eco Sage for some time." Lloyd exclaimed, "If you go to Rock Village, its just over Fire Canyon, it's the first hut you see, there is a Sage of Blue Eco. He's uh, what do you call it, oh yeah, he's a mechanic, inventor and a few other things. But if ya talk to him, he should welcome you.

"Oh and uh be careful, because he controls Blue Eco, he's just a little jumpy." he warned.

"Sounds a lot like Vin." Samos said under his breath, "Um would you mind watching Jak and Keira?"

"Of course not." he looked at Jak and saw a tiny bit of blond at the tips of his forest green hair, "He seems just a little curious."

"You have no idea." Samos knelt down nest to Keira and whispered a few things to her, (don't worry it is nothing important). "Thank you. I'll be on my way." He walked back out and Lloyd looked down at the toddlers.

They looked back up at him with curiosity and a slight nervous look to their faces. "You know, you two look about the same age as the Mayor's nephew. Would you like to meet him?" Jak and Keira nodded, "Well okay then. Follow me."

Lloyd walked across the path and toward the Mayor's house. He dodged a toy flying out of the door and saw mayor Manac pacing back and forth as the his nephew sat on the floor crying. "Lloyd, you're good with kids, can you shut Daxter up?" Manac asked, pointing at the red-headed toddler.

"Manac is it okay if I take Daxter?" Lloyd asked, patting Daxter's head.

"Do what ever you want. As long as his stops crying."

"Come on Dax, I have some people who want to meet you."

"Welly?" Daxter asked, looking up at Lloyd.

"Yeah. Come on." Lloyd led Dax out and showed him Jak and Keira. "Daxter this is Jak and this is Keira."

Daxter walked over to them and said, "Hi."

Keira said, "Hi. Wat your name?" Jak tried to say his new name, but oddly nothing came out.

Daxter gave him an odd look and answered, "Daxter, but you guys can call me Dax."

"Uh Daxter, why don't we go to the beach. You three can play while we wait for Keira's father." Lloyd said.

"Okay." Keira and Daxter sang. Jak stayed silent, something was wrong. Why couldn't he talk? He knew he could. Keira looked at him and saw that he was confused. "Come on Jak." she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards where Lloyd had headed.

Jak followed her and saw the beach ahead of them. Keira kept up with Jak as they ran for the water, but her feet kept sliding under the sand, making her trip. She fell and Jak went down with her. They tumbled and Jak rolled on top of her.

Keira's cheeks flushed, and so did Jak's. Lloyd watched them lay on each other and laughed slightly. Keira smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jak's eyes opened wide and he stared at her.

"What's going on Lloyd?" Samos asked, nodding toward his daughter and Jak.

Lloyd looked at Samos and answered, "Keira has her first crush."

"Really?" Lloyd nodded, "Well I guess that is a good thing, because where we came from those two are betrothed."

"Yeah, I guess that is a good thing. I think you need to take a look at Jak. He's tried saying some things, but nothings come out. Its like his vocal cords are shot."  
Samos looked at Jak, who had gotten off Keira and joined Daxter in a game of tag. "I'll take a look. I think you might be right." he said, noticing that Jak skinned his knees in the sand. Keira walked up to him and gave him a sympathetic look.

Daxter looked over at Lloyd and saw another man. He tapped her shoulder and asked, "Who dat?"

Keira looked toward Lloyd and her father and yelled, "Daddy!" she stood up and ran toward him, hugging his legs.

"Hey Keira. Come on, I have something to show you. Mainly where we're living."

"Okay. Daddy, ware Jak gonna live?" 

Samos looked at jak, who had walked over to Lloyd and showed him his knees. He thought about it and realized that Jak didn't have a place to go. "Hey Lloyd, I got a question to ask you." Samos said.

Lloyd looked over at him and replied, "Shoot."

"Would you mind taking care of Jak? At least until he's old enough to make it on his own."

Lloyd looked back down at Jak and said, "I don't mind. I might adopt him and claim him as my own for awhile."

"Okay. Jak come here." Jak obeyed, Samos kneeled down and said, "Can you go ahh?" Samos opened his mouth to show him how to do it.

Jak opened his mouth and Samos looked inside. He gasped and tried to hide his fear. Jak closed his mouth and stared at Samos.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

Samos stood up and whispered, "Lloyd, don't pressure him to say anything. His vocal cords are completely destroyed. You might get a grunt once in awhile, but nothing more."

"Samos I understand. I need to drop Daxter off back at his uncle's. Come on you two, we gotta get going." Daxter walked over to Jak and started to pick on him about his face being bright red earlier.

Jak glared down at the ground and heard Daxter start to sing, 'Jak and Keira, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.' He fumed and tackled him, pushing him into the sand and punching him. Lloyd grabbed Jak and pulled him away from Daxter.

Daxter sat up, his right cheek red and his lower lip was bleeding, tears rolling down his cheeks. Jak thrashed in Lloyd's arms and tried to throw himself at Daxter. "Jak stop it." Lloyd yelled. Samos kneeled down to Daxter and healed the cut on his lip.

Jak stopped thrashing and crossed his arms. Lloyd sat him down and held him back from attacking Daxter again. Daxter stood up and yelled, "Wat are you, dumb?" Lloyd glared at Daxter, "Wat? He can't even talk."

"That doesn't matter. It doesn't make him dumb. There are plenty of people who are smart **and **mute." Lloyd yelled, "Daxter we have to go home, now."

Jak glared at Daxter and followed Lloyd back to his home. He glanced at Keira and started to regret punching Daxter.

Lloyd stopped Daxter and looked at Jak, who had hung his head low. He sighed and asked, "Jak are you sorry?" Jak looked up at him and nodded. "Daxter, I know he hurt you, but do you accept his apology?"

Daxter looked at Jak and saw the regret inked on his face. "Yes. Jak, I'm sorry I picked on you." Jak looked over at Daxter and smiled.

"Okay, now Daxter, your uncle should be ready for you. Why don't you go inside and go eat dinner?"

"Okay. 'Bye Lloyd. 'Bye Jak." Daxter said , walking into his home waving.

Lloyd waved back and saw Samos, leading Keira toward the house sitting on the cliff. Keira looked back toward Jak and sighed sadly. Lloyd led Jak back to his home and said, "Jak, I'm not sure how you can tell me anything, but while we work on that, just know that when we do figure that out you can tell me anything." Jak nodded in understand-ment. "With that being said, over the next few years, I'm going to teach you how to channel all types of safe eco."

Jak gasped silently and Lloyd quickly added, "Don't worry, it won't hurt." after seeing the shocked look on Jak's face, "Why don't we eat and then get to bed alright?" Jak nodded.


	5. Fourteen Years Later

1Jak looked up at the night sky, recognizing the star constellations that his uncle had taught him. The water moving the boat soothingly, although Daxter seemed to think it was terrible. He smiled and continued looking at the stars.

He spaced out and heard a large splash. Jak sat up and looked around. Daxter gave him a lop-sided grin, while hanging over the side of the boat. Jak shook his head and helped Dax back into the boat.

Daxter flopped back into the boat. Jak started to laugh silently and fell back. Daxter caught on and started to laugh too. The engine of the boat kicked on and went toward the island off the coast of Sandover Village.

The boat came to as stop on the land. Jak sat up and saw the dock, made of weak wood. Daxter shuddered and realized that Jak had gotten out of the speed boat they had 'borrowed'. He followed him and climbed a small cliff. "Hey! Uh Jak, old Green Stuff told us not to come here."

They wandered around the island. After awhile they came upon a gathering in front of a circular Precursor door. Jak climbed up a rock quietly and Daxter jumped up, moving some rocks. The two watched the ugly monsters stare at the door, as if someone was standing there.

A dim flash of light was seen in front of the door, and two figures appeared. One a male, deformed as if he mutated himself. The other a female, wearing Precursor metal. The silence was broken as the man spoke. "Continue you search for artifacts and eco," he paused, catching his breath. His voice raspy and weak, "If the locals possess Precursor items, you know what to do."

The woman looked at the man. "Deal harshly with anyone who strays from the village. We will attack it in due time." she ordered, clenching her hand into a fist.

Jak gasped silently and motioned for Daxter to come. They sneaked away quietly. As Daxter climbed off a few pebbles moved, alerting one of the monsters closest to where the two had been hiding. It panted heavily, with the bone armor it wore, constricting his movements.

The two boys walked down a ramp and onto a Precursor floor, with a large pool of swirling purple stuff. "What are we doing here anyways Jak? This place gives me the creeps." Daxter tripped over a Precursor item and grunted. "Uh?" he asked picking up the item and standing up, "Oh, stupid Precursor junk. Ick! What is that dark ooz? Daxter looked into the pool, "It sure don't look friendly." he brushed off dust on the item and added, "The Sage yaps on about the precursors that built this place all the time. 'Where did they go? Why did they build this craft?' Now I like Precursor Orbs and Powercells as much as the next guy," he tossed the item into the air, "but if ya ask me, they must've been real losers."

Jak caught the Precusor item and it turned red. Dax turned toward him and gasped "Wow! How did you do that?!" Jak shrugged and one of the creatures jumped down behind them. They turned toward it and Daxter screamed. "Jak, I think we're in trouble!" Jak looked at the item and grinned, he threw it at the monster and bumped into Daxter form the blast. He fell into the pool and screamed. Jak jumped onto his hands and knees and looked into the pool.

An orange fuzzball came flying out of the purple liquid and it landed on the other side of Jak. Jak spun around and stared at the orange animal. It sat up and yelled, "Man that stung! I told you we shouldn't of come here and you listened... What?!" he looked at his paw and realized that he was an orange animal. Daxter screamed and Jak covered his long elf ears. "Okay, okay. I'm fine, I'm fine." he looked down at his feet and screamed again.

Jak looked into the door and saw Samos hovering as if meditating. Daxter took a step in and the floor creaked loudly. Samos turned toward them and yelled, "What in green tarnation do you two want?!"

"We - we was - they was - I was -" Daxter stammered.

"Don't tell me, instead of heading my wisdom, the two of you went mucking around in the only place that I told you not to got. Misty Island."

"That's right! And then we -"

"And Daxter, you finally decided to take a much needed bath, but in a bath tub filled with Dark Eco."

Daxter crossed his arms and asked, "Look Old Man, are you gonna keep yappin', or are ya gonna help me out of this mess?"

"I'm gonna keep yapping! Because in my professional opinion, the change is an improvement." Samos answered, while Daxter growled, "And besides, I couldn't help you even if I wanted to."

"What?!"

"There is only one person who has studied Dark Eco long enough to have a chance into returning you to your previous form. Gol Acheron, the Sage. But he lives far to the north, far, far to the north. No one has spoken to him for ages. I would teleport you there, but I can't do that either. None of the three sages that maintain the other teleport gates, have seen fit to turn their ends on for quite awhile." he paused and looked at a map, "The only other way north is by foot, through the Fire Canyon. But its volcanic soil is hot enough to melt even Precursor Metal. You can't just walk through it."

"But you could fly over it. If you have a zoomer, equipped with a heat-shield." Keira said, walking into the upper part of the hut, "I just happen to be working on such a very thing at this very moment. All I would need it twenty powercells to give it enough energy to withstand the canyons heat. Isn't that right Daddy?"

"Yes Keira, that might work. But where are a boy, and a harf, going to get twenty powercells?"

"From the villagers. Most of them have a powercell or two stashed away some where. And even if they aren't willing to give them away, greasing their palms with a few Precursor Orbs should do the trick. And I bet there are even more out in the wilds just waiting for some brave adventurers to find."

Daxter glared at Keira and said, "Well at least we've got the brave adventurer."

"Brave adventurer?" Samos spat, "You two couldn't find your way out of the village without training. Before you do anything else, you better go through the warp gate and get some practice on Geyser Rock."

"Uh... we won't find anymore of that dark gooey eco stuff will we. 'Cause I'd hate to fall in again and turn into you!"

Samos stomped the ground and yelled, "Get in there! Before I turn you both into ferns!" Jak looked at Daxter and ran into the warp gate. Daxter gasped and followed Jak into the gate.


	6. Samos' Confession

1 Chapter Six 

"No it would always be like this. This is what Onin meant by wonderous thing." Samos said, to the Life Seed in his hut, "I wonder what else is going to happen?"

The seed started to hum and glow brightly. "I should tell Lloyd, but Jak does need to meet his father. I just hope that Damas will remember what he renamed his son as. When Jak finds the Warp Ring it will take us back home." he stopped and looked at the north end of this land they had called home. "The sooner Jak defeats Gol, the better we will all be."


	7. Welcome to Haven

1 Chapter Seven 

"I think I've figured out most of this machine. It interacts somehow with that large Precursor Ring. I just hope we didn't break anything, moving it here to the lab." Keira explained.

"Easy for you to say," Daxter interrupted before Jak and Keira tried to kiss again. "We're the one's that did all the heavy lifting." Sadly Daxter was never changed back to his previous form, from an ottsel. It was, according to Samos, half otter and half weasel. Daxter went to press a big red button.

"Daxter!" Samos yelled. "Don't touch anything! We still don't know what this will do. It could be evil." Samos lied (A./N.: Samos lied! The Apocalypse is happening!)

"Or great good." Keira exclaimed.

"I know you can do it Jak." Samos said eagerly. Jak sighed and pushed the gem that Daxter was about to push. The ring started to move and a bolt of lightning came out of the Rider. The ring turned blue and an army of mutant creatures came flying out. "So this is how it happened." Samos whispered to himself.

A giant form of the flying monsters came out of the rift. "You cannot hide from him boy!" he yelled and pointed his clawed hand at Jak. Jak punched the ruby and the rider flew into the warp.

"What was that thing?" Keira screamed.

"I wanna get off this thing!" Daxter yelled, his orange fur flying from his face.

"Hang on everyone!" Samos ordered. Daxter screamed as a lightning bolt struck them and they all went flying.

Jak landed with a thud and saw Daxter roll onto the ground, a piece of the railing still in his hands. He looked into the gloomy sky and heard marching steps. "Moving in." a man said through a radio. Jak stood up and looked at the men in armor. Another motioned for the other two to surround Jak. He nodded and said, "We've been waiting for you." A metal clad man hit Jak's head, with the butt of his gun.

Daxter ran between the legs and yelled, "Don't worry Jak. I'll save ya before ya know it."


	8. First Dark Eco Treatment

1 Chapter Eight 

Jak opened his eyes and a bright white light made his head throb. "About time you woke up. Three days and the man honestly hit you a lot less than he should've." the same man that ordered the action said. "I'll introduce myself. My name is Erol. Your's would be?"

Jak didn't try to answer and glared at Erol. He had taken out Lurkers in a punch, why wasn't he attacking this man. "Are you dumb? I asked you a question!" Erol yelled. Jak's eyes narrowed further. "I see that a nerve has been struck."

"Is he awake?" another male voice yelled.

"Yes sir."

"Good." he said.

"Baron Praxis, we think he will be a good candidate."

Praxis looked at the blue eyes that looked a lot like his sisters. He shook off the thought and replied, "Blood tests?"

"The tests said that he can channel all types of eco. It won't be useful now. The last type of _rare_ eco that he had used is Light Eco, which does not exist."

"That's interesting. Did any of those others have eco stability?"

"No sir. This one doesn't talk. Thought that would be useful to you."

"We'll see about that. Start the test." Praxis said. Jak's eyes widened and two men constricted him down. Two plates covered his wrists and locked them down, along with his ankles. "This will be painful." he whispered to Jak.

Green Eco ran through his body constantly and the head ache he had slowly dissipated. "Sir won't the shirt confuse the Eco?" Erol asked with a grin.

"Why your right. Quickly cut it off."

Jak felt a cold blade cut his shirt, which was made of yakow skin, in quarters. The cold air froze his skin and the metal below him was freezing. Even the Green Eco wasn't enough to by pass the cold. Praxis gave a smug look as the Dark Eco came swirling down the tube, faster as the body heat from Jak, sped it up.

The eco hit the boy's skin and he lurched up in pain and no screaming noise was heard, although his face showed a lot of pain. "That is ver interesting." Praxis said to himself. Jak closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists, and gritted his teeth. "Stop!" Praxis yelled and the eco stopped flowing altogether. Praxis hunched down next to Jak's face and said, "All you have to do is say something and we won't hurt you anymore."

Jak panted slowly and glared at Praxis. "Sir, there was a talking rat, when we found him. The name he said was Jak." Erol said and Jak's eyes widened.

"Well, Jak, we're going to take a few more tests and we'll see what you can do." Praxis said, walking away. The constraints on Jak went back into the table and Erol cuffed Jak's wrists together. Jak kept his eyes closed and felt his body bleed.

"The Green Eco is going to heal you, but these scars are for life." Erol said, sitting Jak up. "I don't know what is wrong with you, but we will fix your voice, no matter what the consequences are."

Jak opened his eyes and gulped silently. He knew he could talk when he was three, then he couldn't. No one ever needed to ask him anything, and no one ever thought he was dumb! Erol took a needle and turned Jak's arm. "Just like a pinprick." he said and poked the needle into Jak's arm, putting in the liquid. Jak's eyes fluttered and closed. His body going limp. "You! Carry him and follow me!" he ordered to a passing guard.

The man came over to Jak and threw him over his shoulder. Erol walked down a hallway and heard the guard complain under his breath. He shook his head and stopped, punching buttons into a keypad. The iron wrought door opened and the guard walked in throwing Jak onto the bed. He grumbled as he walked out of the prison cell. Erol shook his head again and looked at Jak's limp body. "I would care, but then Ashelin would kick my ass. Just one test will tell us if he can talk again. We need this test to tell us yes." Erol said, more to the camera and himself.

Jak stirred and clenched his fist, the pain on his stomach was unbearable. He slowly moved his hand over it and felt blood on his skin, slowly seeping out of the wounds. He opened his eyes and looked at a grey metal wall. "Welcome back to the living." Erol said, shutting the door as he walked in. "That shot literally made you stop breathing. Have a good dream?"

Jak sat up slowly and faced Erol, he had fire red hair and hopefully a weak frame. Erol cocked an eyebrow and added, "A doctor will be in soon and hopefully tell us what is wrong with you."

Jak glared at Erol and saw a man come down the hall, his skin white and his hair white, with a tint of blue. _Blue Eco!_ Jak thought happily, his eyes exclaiming.

"Ah. Dr. Florescent, glad to see you." Erol said with a smirk.

"Um, good day Erol. Is this young man my patient?"

"Yes. He doesn't talk and Baron Praxis was hoping you could help us."

"Anything for the Baron, and anything to stay alive." he said, opening the door and walking in. "Turn the lights on." Erol did as told and watched as Florescent mended the wounds that would be reopened and check Jak's throat. "That's odd."

"What?" Erol asked.

"His vocal cords are shot. Its fixable with surgery, but he'd be out fro probably two to three weeks."

"That's all that matters. Thank you. I think that's all."

"Oh of course. The physical I've done, tells me he's about seventeen and is extremely fit."

Erol nodded and led the doctor out. "Well you're lucky. Maybe in the next few months we can give you your voice. I'd get some sleep if I were you, tomorrow will be much more painful."

Jak watched him leave and the lights flicker off, leaving him in the dark. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Now he knew what Samos meant by '_**Dark Eco is **__**not**__** a toy**_' _Tomorrow. I hope Keira, Dax and even Samos are okay. This place is Hell. _He thought and smirked, normally Daxter would've thought up some smart remark to match Erol's words. Man he missed Daxter and his hilarious voice.

He closed his eyes and remembered what Dax had said to him. _**'I'll save ya before ya know it.'**_ it repeated in his mind over and over until it put him to sleep.


	9. Surgery

1 Chapter Nine 

A shrill scream woke Jak up. He jumped up and flinched at the wounds. The food here sucked, as well did hospitality. Today was just one more reason for them to hurt him and according to Erol, he was getting a voice. One whole year and no news of people he know were alive, but Erol was always telling him about a young mechanic. The only thing he comprehended from this was Keira and how much he missed her sweet voice.

"Good afternoon, 'Sleeping Beauty'."Erol teased, "Well we might want to get ready fro your surgery. Your going to have a voice."

Jak glared at Erol and stood up. Erol cuffed him and pushed him into the hall. Jak let Erol push him into another room that once again smelt like death and Dark Eco. The room was connected to the hospital and was purposely adjoined to the prison for circumstances such as these. When the surgery would be done he would be holed up in the hospital and then transported back to the prison.

"You are incredibly lucky that you're still alive. The others all died painful and slow deaths." Erol said, as the nurses laid Jak down on the bed and said calming words to him.

"Ignore him Jak." one said, "He just wants you to get mad. The doctor will give you a voice and you'll soon be able to say what you want."

Jak ignored all the voices and fell asleep as the anaesthetics started to take their toll. The lights blurred and a constant beeping echoed in his mind. His body flinched subconsciously as the knife pierced his neck and opened him up.


	10. Aftermath

1 Chapter Ten 

Erol watched as Jak breathed deeply in his sleep, the anaesthetics still working. The pulse meter steady and seemingly healthy, although the things that this eighteen year old boy had gone through would deem unhealthy. Today was three weeks since the surgery and Jak had still not waken up.

"I wouldn't wake either with this company." Erol whispered and smiled as Jak's eyes fluttered open. Jak opened and closed them again before realizing the intense pain in his neck.

"God!" he complained, his voice groggy then clearing up. His voice deep, but also rough. Jak's eyes widened and he slowly and tenderly touched his neck. "I can talk?"

"Yes and now you can scream." Erol said, making Jak jump, "Three weeks and you weren't up. Are you sure?"

"Do I look like I need your kind of company. Your sick and demented."

"Which is what makes me the best Commander for the Krimzon Guard."

"What are you telling him?" a fierce woman's voice snapped.

"Oh, uh, nothing important. What are you doing here Ashelin?" Erol asked, trying to get off the subject.

"Well my father is your boss, plus I can do whatever I want. Get over it. Besides, I thought you would rather be with 'Miss Mechanic'?"

"I do, but 'Crazy Monster' here, needs apparently constant watch!"

"What's your name" Ashelin asked Jak.

"Jak." he answered, but cautiously.

"Well Jak, you can kick Erol's ass whenever."

Jak snickered and nodded. Erol sneered at Ashelin and she glared at him with green daggers. Ashelin nodded at Jak and left. Once she was gone Erol yelled, "I can kill you. Do you know how easy it would be?"

"Well I do believe that I can still kill you, what with all the Dark Eco that you've been pumping into me, I'm amazed I haven't already!" Jak yelled, some of his stitches tugging at him and he flinched.

"Aha! You won't because you don't want to hurt yourself."

"That's not fair."

"Well life's not fair. So get over it. I own you."

Jak glared at him and whispered, "No one owns me."


	11. Meeting A Familiar

1**Risen Angel: Okay, now I know that this is called 'Meeting a Familiar', but the 'familiar' really isn't the best of company.**

**C.P. Yeah, easy for you to say. The man is loco.**

**Risen Angel: Stop talking! You pretty much ruined it!**

Chapter Eleven 

Jak rocked on the bed, so much dark had been in him. A passer-by would look at him with disgust. His once clean hair was greasy and matted down, scars ran up and down his chest and his eyes showed hatred to everyone. Erol would torment him with stories of the mechanic girl and once he slipped that she had sage green eyes and blue-green hair. The exact description of Keira that he remembered.

Erol walked down the hallway and looked into Jak's cell, he took a deep breath and unlocked the door. "I have someone for you to meet." he said, getting Jak's attention.

"If it's another doctor I'll rip you and him to shreds!"

"It's not. It's someone you might know."

"Might know?"

"Exactly. Do you want to see him?"

"Samos!" Jak whispered, "Yes, I do."

"Good. Get up." he ordered. Jak did and turned. Erol cuffed his hands behind his back. "Come on." Jak followed Erol out of the cell.

Erol walked down the hallway and looked back at Jak. He hadn't make one attempt at escape and it was odd. Everyone wanted out, why didn't he? Hope? Jak looked into one of the cells and saw white hair. He stopped and tried to look harder into the cell. "Come on!" Erol yelled.

Jak started walking and Erol opened a door. He let Jak in and said, "Meet the captian."

Jak stared at the man and tried to picture him. He had golden hair and his fac was normal. His body was extremely fit and the uniform suited him.

"Who are you?" Jak asked completely confused at how he could know this man.

"You don't know who I am?" his voice was raspy, but no gasping breaths. "Why I'm hurt that you don't recognize me Jak. We have such a 'history' and now we share something."

"Yeah right?" he spat.

Erol pushed the butt of his gun into Jak's back. The man lifted Jak's chin with a clawed finger, "You still don't know you I am?"

"Acheron!" Erol warned.

"Acheron..." Jak whispered, his eyes widening.

Gol let go of Jak's chin and said, "Ahh, do I sense a flare of recognition?"

"Your dead! I killed you!"

"Yeah, well you kind guard here and his men have restored me. I feel loads better. Plus I can still control Dark Eco."

Jak stood up and pushed the gun away. "Back off!" he yelled at Erol. His teeth slowly and painfully sharpening. Jak hunched over and growled.

Gol's eyes flared with joy and Erol stood shocked, his gun at the ready. Jak stood up right and his eyes were a faint purple, the teeth pointed to a sharp point and his breath ragged from the Dark Eco. "Yeas. The transformation is complete." Gol said happily. "He is a weapon Erol and can be used."

Erol looked at Gol and frowned with curiousity. "You sure? The cuffs are breakable if enough force is used."

"Just wait." he said.

Jak pulled the cuffs behind his back apart and a slight creaking noise came. The cuffs broke and Jak spread his arms apart.

Erol gasped and Jak looked at him. He growled and jumped him, throwing his arm behind his back. "You have put me through Hell and because of you I've lost my friends! Who is your little mechanic?"

"What is it to you?"

"It could be one of the friends I lost! I want to see my family!"

"Her name is Keira! You want to see her, I'll bring her to work. She'll do anything to stay alive and to find her friends, she lost almost two years ago. Who are your other friends.?"

"Samos and little rat called Daxter." Gol answered for Jak. He glared at Gol and growled. "You can't beat me Jak. I know more about Dark Eco that you do."

Jak snapped Erol's arm and stood up to face Gol. "You died! You aren't alive!" he yelled, his vision getting blury. "I know you died!"

"Light Eco can't completely kill its brother. You didn't kill us. Maia's here too. You want to see her?"

"Not on your life."

"Well in that case, maybe later. You won't stay awake for long now."

"You are... a... monster." Jak slurred and fell back He sat back on the wall and moaned weakly.

"Not exactly." Gol replied.

**Risen Angel: Okay, now that you've read it, what do you think. C.P. no smart comments.**

**C.P. Okay I won't say any smart comments, but you know that the fan-girls are gonna think that Gol's hot.**

**Risen Angel: Yeah I know. Okay, now comment, give me comments that improve my work and if you want tell me what you think of Gol.**


	12. Freedom

1 Chapter Twelve 

**Risen Angel: Okay, here's the chapter that I bet everyone is waiting for.**

**C.P. Can you just get on with it?**

**Risen Angel: Yes.**

"Come on Keira, just one day. I promised that mutant you'd come." Erol begged.

"No! I don't like that place. It gives me the creeps." she answered sternly.

"How do you think I feel? Its full of crazy people. Please just come."

"Is this the same person who broke your arm?" she asked, setting down a wrench and looking at him, his arm still in a cast. He nodded, "Well he must of gotten really mad if he broke it. I'll go."

"Thank you. I'm honestly afraid of what he'll do next."

"What's his name?"

"Jak."

Keira gasped and said, "Blond hair with green roots?" he nodded, "Ocean blue eyes?" Erol nodded again. "I'll go as soon as we can."

"He's awake now. Tonight would be good, or before one of his 'tests.'"

"Now would be better. I'm ready."

"Okay, let's go." he said. They walked to a flyer and rode to the prison in silence. Keira kept eye-contact to a minimum and stared at the sky, she missed the sun so much. "We're here."

Keira looked at the doors and climbed out of the flyer. "Where is he?"

"Just follow me." he answered.

"Okay." she replied, following him into the prison. She shivered as the air conditioning and death hit her. Erol typed in a long pin-code to get into the holding cells. "Does it usually take this long."

"Only when there are guests. There needs to be extra protection."

"Yeah. That makes perfect sense."

Erol walked down the death smelling hallway without holding his breath. Keira tried to breath, but the stench was horrible. "Okay. Here we are." Erol said, unlocking the door to Jak's cell, "You can come in." he walked in and she followed without protest.

Keira looked at the man sitting on the bed. "Is he?"

"Dead?" Jak asked. "Not even close." he remembered the scared voice that she had when Gol kidnaped her father.

The lights became brighter and Keira saw the scars jagged over his chest and the green-blond hair she remembered, the soft, ocean blue eyes she remembered were hard and full of hate. "Are you Jak?"

"Yeah. Although I feel like a monster."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Your Keira Hagai. I sure miss Sandover."

"You are Jak!" she exclaimed. "Oh I've missed you!" she sat down next to him and hugged him.

"I've missed you too. Have you seen Daxter or your father?"

"Neither. Oh please come with me."

"I can't. I- "

"Jak, please." Keira begged.

"Ask him." Jak said, glaring at Erol.

"Can he Erol?"

"No." he answered.

"What?! What do I have to do?" she exclaimed.

"You can't. He's a project."

"Project? What is this place?"

"A murder facility." Jak answered.

"Murder? You kill people?"

"Not entirely."

"Yeah right?" Jak interrupted, "Anyone who makes you mad, you kill. I've seen you. You even kill them for fun. You laugh when I scream during those God-awful Dark Eco injections."

"Dark Eco?" Keira asked, "So that's why you both smell of it. Gol's dead right?"

"No."

"What?!"

"Tell her Erol. Tell her why Gol isn't dead."

"We brought him back and altered his DNA back to normal."

"You did what?! He was going to destroy the world."

"Hey, the Precursor Robot is destroyed. No way he can do it."

"He's Gol! No one thought he would ever do that."

"Your paranoid. We're leaving!"

"No! I lost him once and I'm not going to again!"

"You'd choose a mutant over me?!" Erol asked offened.

"Yes, I'd choose anyone over you if you killed anyone you wish."

"It's my job!"

"Yeah and your sick."

"Fine!" he yelled. Erol walked out of the cell and slammed it shut. "You don't want to lose him, then stay with him."

Jak lunged at the door and grabbed Erol's uniform. "Let her go!"

"No." he smugly said, he pulled a gun out of his uniform and shot Jak.

"Jak!" Keira screamed and grabbed Jak from falling. "Oh God! You- you monster!"

Erol gave a smug look and said, "I am no monster." he walked away and listened to her cries.

Jak grabbed Keira's hand and whispered, "I'll be okay."

"You're hurt." she said, "Let me help you."

"I've been through worse. It'll heal eventually" he grunted in the pain and put his free hand on his stomach.

"Eventually? Jak that was Red Eco. Rather said, that Red always made Dark Eco more painful. It won't heal as easily, it'll be more painful."

Jak took a painful breath in and looked into her tear-filled eyes. "Do you love me?" he asked, she nodded vigorously, "Will you kiss me?"

Keira ran a hand through his greasy, slicked back hair. "I have always loved you Jak." she said and best down closer to his face. The slow pain filled breath reached her lips and just as the were about to touch, the sound of boots stopped in the hall.

"Mett, mett, mett, io xich hsq'x k ftmkhkqx hygfachm. _Well, well, well, if this isn't a pleasant surprise."_ a male voice said. Keira looked up at the man standing at the door. "C ndytb zkrm vdy ldqxcqym, syx, xikx'h qdx zv pds. _I would make you continue, but that's not my job."_ he opened the door and grabbed Keira's arm.

**Risen Angel: Okay, ****if**** you haven't noticed, the sentence that comes up next is the defined version of what is actually being said.**

"C idytbq'x ocqb vdyg okximg. Hd C'tt ikjm xd yhm vdy. _I couldn't find your father. So I'll have to use you."_

"Gol!" she gasped and struggled to be free.

"Vdy udq'x sm kstm xd amx kukv ogdz zm. _You won't be able to get away from me." _ He said and pulled her away from Jak and out of the cell.

Jak sat up and ignored the blood. He stood up, rolled his shoulders back and jumped Gol. Gol automatically let go of Keira and started to wrestle Jak. "C uctt rctt vdy! _I will kill you!" _Jak yelled, punching Gol in the face.

Gol rolled Jak onto his back and tried to slash his clawed hand into Jak's neck. He was an inch away from slicing Jak's throat when Jak's eyes turned violet. "Tmx zm ad! _Let me go!"_ a clawed hand grabbed Gol's neck and slowly seeped into the soft weak skin, blood oozing on his claws and dripping down Gol's neck.

Gol gasped and gargled on blood. "Fine Jak. You've beaten me. But the Dark Eco will rip you apart." with that the old sage died, leaving Jak in a frightened state.

He let go of the dead sage and the claws slowly receeded into his hand. Keira touched Jak's shoulder and he turned toward her. She touched his cheek and hugged him. "Keira..." he whispered and lifted her chin. Jak lowered his face to hers and gently kissed her.

Keira was a taken back by this and said, "Jak," she pulled his face to hers and kissed him. "I've been waiting two years to do this." she kissed him and again and he joined her.

It seemed like time stopped or slowed down dramatically. A camera zoomed in on them and Erol watched. He glared at the screen and pressed the big red button. The silent alarm went off and red lights flashed. The sound of metal on metal was music to his elf ears.

Jak broke the kiss and looked down the hallway. Metal boots were running down both ends. "Keira we need to get out of here."

"Jak how?" she asked.

"I know a way. Come on." he said and pulled her to a door. "Erol's probably watching and will tell them where we are. If we get into the air shaft, he can't find us."

"Jak, we can't go far with your wound." she said and stopped him from opening the shaft. "Jak sit." he obeyed and she took a gauze, quickly wrapping it around the shot wound. She tied it and said, "Okay, go."

Jak jumped up and grabbed the air shaft cover. He crawled into the shaft and lowered his hand for Keira to grab. She took it and climbed up. Jak pressed himself to the side of the vent to let Keira pass, but her body still rubbed against Jak's and he held back his moan. "Shh." he whispered, when they were over a guard locker room.

"How did we get stuck in this room again?" one complained.

"Because you complain. God, that stupid prisoner just makes everything worse. Now the fortress in on lockdown." another complained.

They continued complained and Jak removed the shaft. He quietly jumped down and his hands flashed claws quickly. Jak sliced each man's throat quickly and a load sound of blood oozed out again. He forced the claws down and said, "It's all clear."

Keira looked down and Jak nodded. She hung on the side and dropped down. Jak caught her and looked into her fear-filled eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked and set her down. She nodded and ignored the dead people on the ground, each lying in their own pool of blood.

She looked at the lockers and said, "There has to be some clothes and you need some." Keira walked over to some and opened them until she found some clothers that would fit Jak. "Here, at least until we can find some clothes that fit."

Jak took the clothes and slipped the tunic on over his head, and put his arms through the sleeves. He quickly changed the prison clothes for the clean clothes and saw a pair of boots sitting next to Keira. Jak sat down and put the boots on.

Keira looked at him and said, "I've missed you so much. It's been unbearable."

Jak looked back at her and watched her hug eerily clothed arm. "I'm not the same, but I've missed you too." he hugged her and heard he sigh with happiness.

"Come with me Jak."

"Now that Erol's out of the way I can, but I want revenge. The Baron and Erol need to know my pain." he said.

"Jak," she started, "while you've been in this hell-hole I've found our that the Baron has a nephew, his sister was the late King's wife and the nephew disappeared just before the Kind was banished.

"Your point is?"

"Jak do you remember anything from before you were three?"

"Would you?"

"Probably not. But I remember most of everything from four years and up, but nothing lower. That and when we first got to Sandover. Jak what if-"

"Don't. I won't think that I could be the Baron's nephew. If I was I would more reason to kill him."

"I know it isn't right, but you don't know how bad it is here. Apparently before Praxis became the dictator King Damas made life here pleasant."

"King who?"

"Damas. Yeah, it sounded familiar to me too."

"Its not that. It sounds like something else, someone really close."

The sound of heavy foot falls alerted Jak. "We have company" he looked slowly at the door and saw an eerily familiar man. "Praxis."

"Ah so what Erol said is true." he said, his hand resting on the hilt of a blade. "The blood tests did say that you had the same DNA as my nephew. So, welcome home." Praxis walked closer to the young couple and added, "But that means I have to give up the throne, and that is something I don't want to do."

"Who says I want it. I just want you to die a painful death, just like what I had to put up with."

"You are a weapon! Gol told me that you have become a weapon, so I want to see it."

Jak glared and saw Praxis had his hand holding the hilt, he stood up and moved Keira back. "Stay back" he growled and she nodded backing up. "You have put me through hell Praxis.

And you will die, if it's the last thing I do."

"Someone is just slightly cocky. We'll have to change that." Praxis said, pulling out the sword, powered with Green Eco.

Keira looked at the sword and had vague memories of that same sword. "Be careful." she whispered.

Jak closed his eyes and fought back the urge to instantly use the Dark Eco, instead he tried to calm his nerves down. 'A calm mind leads to an eminent victory.' Samos once said. He opened his eyes and dodged the sword swinging at his head.

Praxis stared at the victim he nearly killed, but saw that he wasn't there. "How?" he asked bewildered.

"Easy." Jak said, punching Praxis in the neck, "A calm soul can help." he jabbd the older man in the groin, "And being cocky."

"You insolent little boy. You think that this war is all my fault, but it is quite the contrary. It was caused because you were born. Your mother tried to hide you from me, but if was caused because you were older."

Jak dodged another swing on the sword, just one millisecond later and he would've lost his head. He grabbed the man's wrist and let the Dark Eco take over. Praxis felt claws frow into his skin and Dark Eco starting to stream into his blood. "This will be painful and I will not show mercy.!"

Praxis dropped the sword and bared his teeth at Jak. "You would kill your own family?"

"If you would count as family, then yeah, I would."

"Don't you want to know where your Daddy is?"

"Yes." Jak growled, "but what you tell me might as well be my death warrant."

"You are bright and also stupid. Where he is, is the truth, but it will be your death."

"Then tell me."

"The desert Wasteland. That is where all criminals go and it is extremely useful. To bad your mother has been dead since you were three."

Jak glared at the Baron and picked up the sword. "You have caused me pain for the last time. But now I will kill you!" he swung the sword at the man's head and sliced it off without a second thought.

Jak watched his uncle's head fall and then the body. He dropped the sword in shock and panted. "I killed him." He dropped to his knees and stared at the blood flowing out of the beheaded body.

"Jak watch out!" Keira screamed and an electric net engulfed Jak. He screamed in total pain and fell to the ground. "Jak!"

"Shut up girl!" one of the men yelled. He walked over to her and grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

Jak heard her and ripped the net off of him. It stung like hell, but to save Keira was what he needed to do. "Let her go!" he ordered, his voice gravely and once again full of hatred.

The man let go of the girl and pulled out another net. "Try it, it won't work." Jak dared the man and moved a step toward him, as if to scare off a croca-dog. The man gasped at the angry elf and ran out. "Proud man of the Krimzon Guard!" he yelled at the guard.

Jak calmed down and breathed deeply. "Jak, are you okay?" Keira asked softly.

"I'm fine. It just stings." he grunted and felt Keira hands touch his had. She turned his head toward her's and looked into his hard eyes.

"I like your eyes like that. They show experience and show they care." she said hugging him and feeling his heart race.

"Keira?" she looked up at him. "I've missed you."

"Jak, what about the war? The damage that Praxis has done? There is a lot of it."

"I'll take the throne. But I need to find my father. I need to know if he's alive."

Keira looked away from Jak. "I don't want to lose you again." she whispered and choked back a sob.

Jak closed his eyes and heard the sob she quietly let out. "I promise you that I won't lose you. No one and no thing can take you away from me."

Keira looked at Jak and again and cried into his chest. Jak held her as she cried, feeling her again, so close to her, its to bad his fantasies were ruining the moment. He yelled at himself and rest his chin on Keira's head. She sighed and rested her cheek on his upper chest.

"I won't let you go." she whispered, "Never."

"I know and the same with me. We need to get out of here." he replied, slowly pulling away. She nodded and they walked past the three dead men, into the hallway. Jak closed his eyes and took a fake step, getting vibrations and a look of what the place was like. "This way." he said going left and having Keira follow.

"Do you honestly know where you're going?"

"Yes." he said, looking down a hallway and saw a Krimzon Guard, "Stay here." Jak snuck up behind the man and jumped him. He let the dark claws go into the spinal cord and immidiately he saw the effects of the eco.

Jak stood up and looked around, the camera's were picking up something else, he slowly walked back to where Keira was and took a clam breath. He closed his eyes and heard something whistling. His eyes opened and a hard thunk his him.

"Jak!" Keira screamed, breaking through the hold that Erol had on her. He held her around the waist as she struggled to be free. "Let me go!" She turned toward Erol and punched him in the face. Erol gripped her wrist and glowered at her small and weak frame.

"I don't care what happens to you, but you two will be thrown into the Wasteland." he yelled, throwing Keira to the floor and holding her back with his foot. "He is weak, and his weakness is you! I'll make him break."

"He won't break! He is stronger than you!"

"Not the way I see it!" he yelled and pointed the gun he had at Jak, "He will never be as great as his father."

"And you think you can do better?"

"Much. I"ll be a mighty king?"

"The right isn't yours. It belongs to the rightful heir." she protested, moving Erol's foot from her stomach. "And you are no heir."

Jak moaned and heard Keira say"...no heir." He opened his eyes and slowly stood up. Erol was oblivious to the fact that he was up. HE aimed the gun at Keira and looked over at where Jak should've been laying.

No one was lying on the ground, knocked out completely. "I - Where is he?" he asked bewildered.

"Right here." Jak said, punching Erol in the groin. He grunted in pain and fired the gun. Jak watched the bullet fly to Keira shoulder. It hit her upper arm and she screamed. Jak took the gun from Erol and shot the man in the face.

Erol fell back and his blood streamed out from his mouth, forehead and the back of his head where the bullet came out. The pool of blood became a foot in diameter and it reflected the light from above. Jak through the gun on Erol's dead body and said, "Good riddance." he looked toward Keira and knelt down, "Keira are-"

"Do I look okay to you?" she asked. She panted and tilted her head back.

"Put pressure on it." he said, putting her hand onto it. She grunted and pulled her hand away. "Fine I will." he put his hand onto the wound and grasped it tightly. Jak helped her up and carried her down the hall.

"Jak stop." she pleaded, holding onto him with her arm.

"No. We need to get out of here." he said, turning to an exit. "We're almost there."

The door opened and he walked out, entering of the streets of the better half of Haven. "Jak please." she said again. "There is a hospital a block away."

"Okay, we'll go there, maybe they can help. Which way?"

"South. Just go." she answered, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Hold on, Keira. Just hold on." Jak said, walking south and seeing the large hospital coming into view.

Keira clenched as the pain in her arm became worse. "How much farther?" she asked between gasps. Jak loosened his grip on her arm and walked into the main lobby of the hospital.

A man came up to them and Jak showed the gun shot wound. "That's odd." he said quietly, "her Green Eco count is extremely high, but why isn't it working?"

"I haven't come in contact with Green Eco for two years! Are you honestly that dumb?" she asked, yelling at the man.

"Uh, I'll go get some Green Eco. Just sit and I"ll be back."

Jak nodded and sat Keira down on the bench, sitting down next to her and keeping pressure on the wound. "Jak, is Erol dead?"

"Yeah. If you're mad at me?" he asked, stopping short, afraid of what she might say next.

"Why would I be mad at you? You have save my life a few times already and that is just in maybe a few hours." she said looking at the doors the man went through. "Where is that man?"

"I don't know?" Jak's eyes bugged out as he saw an older man follow another out. "Uh is he?"

"Daddy?" Keira exclaimed, looking at the man with green skin from exposer to too much Green Eco, white hair with a log sticking through it, an outfit that had defiantly seen better day and huge log like shoes. "That is Daddy?, right?"

"It sure seems like it." Jak said, releasing Keira's arm as the man came closer to them, with

Green Eco starting to flow through his hand.

"Miss," the old man said, "If you would just hold still as I drain out the Yellow Eco and replace it with Green, we can get this done quickly."

"So it was Yellow Eco. Um, what is your name?"

He looked at the man who was eyeing a toddler, "Keira, you know who I am, but we need to get out of this place."

"Great, more running." Jak complained.

"This is no joking matter Jak. Although I must say you control Dark Eco much better than Gol ever did. Here," he said, putting his hand over Keira's wound, "now, we need to go."

Jak stood up and helped Keira up, and she fell into him. She blushed and Samos gave a slight cough, disapproving of the love interest at the moment. Jak sigh and Keira growled at how her father was acting just like Daxter. The three sneaked past the man and exited the hospital.


	13. Love

1 Chapter Thirteen 

**Risen Angel: Here's the one chapter that all of you have been totally wait for. Trust me D**

They walked back to Keira's garage and Jak fell to his knees. He braced himself with his arms and growled. "This isn't good." Keira said, trying to get closer.

Jak clenched his hands into fists as his teeth grew an extra set of fangs and as the horns grew out of the top of his head. Samos watched in more amazement than horror as Jak braced himslef for the unwanted transformation. His skin and hair turned to a steel grey and when he lurched up his nails grew in black claws and his pupils filled his eyes.

"Jak?" she asked softly. He looked at her, "Are you okay?" he shook his head and looked away from both of them, the Dark Eco softly crackling around him.

"Its okay Jak." Keira cooed, touching his shoulder and getting a slight shock from the deadly eco, "You'll be alright." Jak took a calming breath and grunted as the horns went back into his skull and the eco went back into a cave of despair, the claws receding into his hands and his hair, eyes and skin returned to normal. Keira held Jak up and watched him accept his fate.

"Its all Praxis' fault." he said, weakly hold back sobs, "Now I'm the King. It isn't fair."

"It never is." Samos said, "Which is what makes life so unbelievably difficult."

"Please don't speak in riddles." Jak begged, "It doesn't help."

"I was not, it just comes out like that. Anyways, Jak, you need to accept your fate. Life has no rules except fate. Don't argue with it."

"I will and you of all people know I will. So why worry?"

"Because its your responsibility. Do you want to know what your true name is?" Samos said, his voice rising. Jak looked down at the ground. "Well since you won't answer, I'll tell you. Your true name is Mar. You two don't remember anything from before you were three. Jak you heard your mother die. She sacrificed her life to let you live."

"Stop it" Jak pleaded.

"You need to know the truth. Your father begged me to take you, do you know how hard that was for me. I knew what would happen and your father is still alive. After we left Praxis made sure that your father would stay in the desert and never return."

"Stop it!" Jak yelled, "You may have known my father, but you don't know what has happened to me over the past two years."

Keira looked at her father and said, "I have to agree."

Jak blinked back tears and added, "Erol and my 'uncle' had put me through total hell and one ever thought about stopping it. Two hell-bent years and Dark Eco being forcibly put into my body and finding out that Praxis brought back the dead!" he stood up and clenched his hands into fists. "He brought back Gol. I don't even know if Maia's dead. IF she's then you know, of all people, that we will be in hell."

"You are right." Samos said, somewhat defeated, "I don't know what you've been through. But the only way to get over it is to talk about it. I'll go and find some plants. I need to know what the Baron was planning."

"You do that." Keira said and stood up to face Jak. Once Samos disappeared and they were left to silence, "Jak, you can talk to me and Daddy is right about the talking thing."

"How can I ever talk about it. It was the same everyday. They would either use i.v.s, the God-awful table or even just leaving me an inch of life. It was always the same and that was only if I was awake." he stopped and closed his eyes, the anger he had was growing.

"I wish you would let fo of the anger. The people who did this to you are dead. You found out you had a right to kill three people who cause that pain to you." Keira said, touching Jak's arm and holding his hand. "You know that someone loves you for who you are, and you're looking right at her."

Jak looked at Keira with sincerity. "And you know that I'm right." she said, moving her arms around his neck. Jak smiled and nodded, cupping her chin with his hand and tilted her head up. "About time." she whispered.

Keira and Jak kissed, slowly by this meant a lot to both of them and faster because they didn't know when Samos was coming back. They walked into the garage still attached to each other and kissing, breaking apart for air and then plunging back for more of each other. Jak turned to have his back on the wall and Keira slowly, but surely stared into Jak's lust filled eyes, she smiled and kissed him again, shocking him.

"Hey!" a nasally voice yelled.

Jak's eyes widened as he realized who that voice was and so did Keira's "Oh no." they said together.

They pulled apart and looked at the orange rat. "Hey Jak, told ya I'd get ya otta there." he said, jumping onto his shoulder.

"Hi Dax." he said casually.

"It can talk?!" Daxter exclaimed.

"You'd be amazed." Jak slyly said, "Oh and by the way... Where the hell have you been? Two years and you didn't even try to break me out! What a friend you've been."

"What? How was I supposed to know where you were? I risked my tail," he yelled back, jumping down, "literally, to save you. I've been killing Metal Bugs, do you know how annoying those things are. And they're worse than Lurkers or even Boggy Billy."

Keira blushed and smiled, it had been a very long time since anyone mentioned someone from home. A really long time. From what she had read Billy made a carnival in the swamp and the very first casino.

"Anyways," Daxter said, "I heard that the Baron was beheaded. And that it was done by the Prince of Haven."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh don't play stupid. Everyone saw the video from the security footage. You cut off the man's head with his own sword. You're a hero!"

"Uh, yeah, about that. Um, ya see he is or was my uh. Man is this hard. Well the Baron was my uh, uncle." Jak said, closing his eyes before Daxter could say anything.

"What?!" Dax screamed, jumped onto Jak's torso and grabbing the shirt, "Your who's nephew?!"

Jak took Daxter off his chest and set him on the stool. "I am Praxis' nehpew." he said again. "I am just now accepting that fact."

"Daxter," Keira said, interrupting the rodent, "He is Prince Mar."

"But Mar would be like five right now. Two years ago the Baron upraised his brother-in-law and forced him to live in the desert, he killed his own sister and well I really don't know the rest."

"So its only been two years." Samos said, "I was hoping that Daxter would find you two. Anyways, Daxter is honestly right, hard to believe, but he is."

"I - I'm right? I'm right!" Daxter asked, shocked that Samos had said that he was right, "But I'm never right."

"As amazing as that sounds what about little me?" Jak asked, piping up.

"Oh yes," Samos said, "Your younger self is already back into time. I would say that you should say something to him and warn him, but that would be useless."

Jak closed his eyes and shuddered as he remembered his ninth birthday. That day left him with so many Wumpbee stings that he was terrified for good of the terrible bugs. "Wumpbees." he said, shuddering.

"Ahh. That would be a good warning, you wouldn't be scared for life if he would of remembered and you wouldn't of remembered that day either. But he is already gone and it would make no difference."

"Fine. Whatever. I just don't want to remember those stings."

"But it was a life lesson."

"Fine, whatever. But we need to get into the palace. I have a feeling that Ashelin can help us."

"Ashelin? But she'd be ten."

"I don't know. She is working with the Krimzon Guard. It seems like she's 24."

"Then I don't know how this time thing is working. She is your cousin Jak."

"Oh God, that isn't a pleasant thought at all. Well she did give me permission to kick Erol's ass. That was a pleasant side-effect. I think I can live with that."

"Um Jak, do you think we could get some more 'alone' time?" Keira asked.

"Uh, yeah. Samos, Dax, do ya mind?"

"Of course not." Samos said.

"No I will not!" Daxter said, crossing his arms. Samos levitated the ottsel and pulled him out of the garage. "Hey! Put me down!"

Jak smiled and the garage door closed. Keira walked up to Jak and hugged him. "I've missed you."

"I know." he said, hugging her in return. "I've missed you too."

"I locked the door and we have total privacy."

"That's a good thing." he said, lowering his head down and her's met his. They kissed passionately and ignored Daxter's annoying voice.

"I'm starting to think that Gol might be right."

"About what?"

"Gol said the Dark Eco would rip me apart." he paused and kissed Keira on the forehead, "I don't want to die."

"You won't. At least not while I'm alive. Plus I want you with me forever."

"Don't worry about it now. Let's just do what we want."

"And your idea would be?" Keira mused, kissing Jak again.

"Well you were kind of right on the ball, you guess." he said, holding her waist.

"Mmm, by the way your touching me, I think I can speak for the both of us." Keira moved her hands down his tunic, unbuckling the belt and sliding the shirt up, feeling the scars on his stomach.

Jak closed his eyes and felt her hands move the tunic up, he slipped out of it and revealed the scars. "Oh, you are such a rebel." she cooed, shoving him gently, and getting to see the scars that her lover carried.

Jak mused and kissed her again, feeling her hands move around his body, touching every scar he had ever gained. His own hands took a mind of their own and touched every part of visible skin that Keira's body was showing. She giggled when he touched her stomach and they were forced to part from each other until the giggle fits were over.

Keira moved him over to the couch and pushed him onto it. She sat down on his lap and straddled him. "Now who's being the rebel?" he asked with a sincere laugh.

She smiled and said, "How about both of us?"

"Works for me." he said and kissed her. Keira unstrapped her bra and pulled her tank-top and bra off. Jak's eyes immediately traveled to her breast. He is a male after all, and a virgin at that. Keira averted his eyes by kissing him and unbuttoning his pants. He grunted as Keira pressed herself to him. They stood up and stripped off the rest of their clothing.

Jak engulfed Keira in a kiss and they laid down on the couch. He hovered over her body and stopped himself before they both gave up their virginity. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure in my life." she answered and moved some of his hair out of his face. "Love me?" Jak nodded and took the plunge. They both gasped as they gave up their virginity. Keira grabbed Jak's arms as she cried out his name in pleasure. "Jak, oh Jak!" she cried.

Jak stopped and stared into her eyes. They panted and she asked, "Why did you stop?"

"You cried."

Keira laughed and said, "I cried in pleasure. Hard to believe right?"

"Yeah." he said and bit the skin at her neck. She giggled and moaned happily. He nipped at the skin more and she laughed.


	14. Flashback

1 Chapter Fourteen 

**Risen Angel: Okay, here's the after math, and the almost last chapter. Well its not entirely almost, but its close. By maybe six more. So make them last D**

"Samos, please tell me that they're not doing what I think they're doing, I'm begging you!" Daxter begged, still being levitated so he would not run back to the garage.

"I won't promise you anything, but they will seem very 'different'."

"Oh God, no! They're best friends, what if they get into a fight and never make up. I'll be the middle man!"

"Daxter, they won't treat you like the middle man, they are grown adults. They can do whatever they want and not have any regrets. You don't have any need to worry."

"Samos, its been an hour." Daxter said blatant.

"What?!" he yelled, dropping Daxter and running to the garage. Samos opened the door with his telekinesis power and saw the two sleeping on the couch. Keira on top of Jak and her cheek resting on his chest. Jak's hand on her lower back, with a blanket covering them.

Samos' eyes bugged out and he breathed calmly, 'Follow my own advice.' he thought, repeating it over in his head and walking out. The door shut behind him and he calmly walked away.

Jak heard the door shut and he woke up. He felt Keira still laying on him and he smiled, remembering everything. Keira stirred and moved her head, she opened her eyes and smiled. They kissed passionately and sighed. "I think your Dad came in?"

"Shit," she said, pulling the blanket off and climbing off Jak. "Do you know how furious he's going to be?"

"Pretty pissed I'm guessing. Come on, we gotta face the lions sooner or later." he replied getting up and pulling his pants on.

Keira put her bra back on and her panties, she caught Jak's eye and smiled. He walked back over to her and caught her in a deep kiss. She smiled under the kiss and touched his chest. "I think we made the right decision, don't you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I know we made the right decision." he answered and touched her soft hair.

"Good, 'cause I don't need any doubts from this." she grabbed her pants and pulled them on. Jak grabbed his tunic and pulled it on over his head. He watched Keira finish dressing and sighed. Their bodies fit perfectly together and it was nice knowing that someone would soon belong to him. "Come on." she said, getting his attention.

Jak took her hand and they walked out of the garage. Jak saw Daxter first and then looked at Samos. "God." he whispered. Keira clenched Jak's hand so he wouldn't run and she looked at him. "I won't run." he said to her. They finished walked when they came to the lobby of the race track.

Jak looked at a bundle of bushes and his face went blank. He went into a messed up flash back. He saw a woman holding him as he was weeping. The sounds of gunfire and people screaming was the only thing that filled his ears, besides the words that the woman was saying.

The bushes parted and a man came into view. "Come on!" he yelled. "We gotta get out of here." the man took him and his him with his arms.

The woman followed in suit and asked, "What is it Damas?!"

**Risen Angel: Oh, a plot twist. Hehe, well enjoy, because there is like maybe five or six more after this.**


	15. Remembering

1 Chapter Fifteen 

**Risen Angel: Oh, this is the chapter where Jak finds out what really happened, since Samos wasn't there and the flash backs are going to be well, flashbacks. A lot of them, but its mainly for Jak. Keira will be left in the dark. D**

Jak gasped and panted. Samos looked at the young-elf who whispered something to Keira dn walked to a certain set of bushes. The very bushes Damas told Cara to hide in while he found out what was going on. "He's remembering." Samos whispered as Jak saw the bush at a better view.

Jak swallowed a sob blinked bak tears as the flash-back became more third-person and he saw his mother's fear-filled face. She was the bravest person that he would never know, although he did before.

"Go to him Keira." Samos said, "You were there."

"I was?" she asked, bewildered.

"Just go."

Keira did as told and walked over to Jak. Samos levitated Daxter again so he wouldn't ruin the moment. Keira walked behind Jak and touched his shoulder feeling his body jolt from a sob.

"Jak?" she asked, walking around him. Tears streaked his cheeks and his eyes were blood shot. "Are you okay?"

Jak looked at her and quietly said, "No."

He dropped to his knees and sobbed, letting every tear fall without a care. Keira went down with him and hugged him, sniffing and letting Jak cry into her shoulder. "Oh Jak, it's okay." she said, hugging him tighter. Jak returned the embrace and cried just a little heavier. "Jak it's okay."

They hugged each other and didn't let go until Jak's sobs settled down. Keira stayed strong holding him up and letting him lean on her.

Daxter watched the two elves and saw how wrong he was about them. They were defiantly perfect for each other, no matter how much Daxter wanted to deny that his two best friends could honestly get married, "Ain't that ironic." Daxter said, as the two elves looked at each other and then kissed each other.

"Yes, it is ironic. The only other person I've told this to is Jak's Uncle Lloyd. Remember him?" Samos asked and Daxter nodded, "Well anyways, I told him that Jak and Keira were betrothed."

"Say what?"

"When Jak and Keira were three, Damas and I arranged that they would marry each other when they were ready."

"Seems like they're ready now. They're kissing their faces off."

"I don't mind. They're acting just like me and Onin."

The two broke apart and rested their foreheads together. Their eyes moved together and they was a faint smiled on bother their mouths. "You're not alone Jak. Daddy said I was there. I don't remember, but I was there."

"I saw you there. I saw you." he said in a gasp.

Keira cupped his cheek and stared him in the yes. "I was there, and now I'm here. I know your scared, but its in the past." she kissed his nose playfully, "Don't try to change it."

Jak sniffed and said, "I won't." he looked up and saw one star. It was the most oddly shaped, bright and the only thing that caught his eye, "Do you remember our star?"

Keira looked up at the sky and saw the seven prong, white-purple star that they had claimed as their own when they were twelve. She smiled and said, "Yeah. I miss being that young."

"Yeah, but ya gotta say we did turn out okay. And you can't say you want to change."

"Never." she said and smiled. They stood up and slowly walked back.

"You okay?" Samos asked, completely ignoring the fact that his daughter and his practically son just had sex and he remembered most of the day when his mom was killed.

"Yeah, just remembering the painful past." Jak said sighing, "Samos, where did my mother die?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'm sure if you followed the flashback, you would find out."

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay." he said, looking toward the closet support tower to them, "I kind of know."

"Flashback Fever?" Daxter asked. Jak looked at the green glowing rodent and nodded, "Yeah, I don't have that. Am I lucky?"

"You didn't lose your memory," Samos said, "maybe if I hit your head hard enough you will." He was ready to swing his cane at the annoying animal, when...

"Samos!" an annoying and heavily layered Spanish accent yelled. Samos turned and saw the bird that had ruined many moments with him and Onin.

"What do you want? Is Onin okay?" he asked anziously.

"Onin is fine. I'm here, because Onin wants to see her daughter and husband." he said, hovering at Samos' eye level. "And to you three, although you two should know me, I'm Pecker." Jak and Daxter snickered and the bird added, "Yes, yes I know, my mother, she was uh, very vindictive."

"Pecker, just lead us to Onin. We'll become bitter sweet later."

"Someone's anxious to see his wife after fourteen years." Pecker said laughing.

"GO!" Samos yelled, making the bird jump back.

"I'm going. I'm going." he complained, flying back to where he had gone and the company followed, weaving through the crowds to the Bazaar part of the city. A place for agriculture and other types of business.

Jak and Keira kept a safe distance away from Samos and Daxter, barely able to keep their hands off of each other. They were teenagers in love, no matter how much they had changed, they always were.

A guard looked at the couple recognizing the blond from the prison fortress. The woman laughed joyously and teasingly said, "Naughty Jak."

"That's him." the guard said to himself. He followed the couple and watched them sneak into an ally. A dark, damp, and abandoned ally. He watched them kiss each other without caring who was watching them.

The two were too much into each other to hear the metal boots come down the ally, Jak pulled away from Keira and glared at the guard. "What do you want?" Jak asked, standing his ground.

The guard stopped and shifted the gun in his arms. "Just wondering what two young elves are doing in a dark ally?"

"We'll be fine. Thanks."

"That wasn't a very good answer escapee," he said. Jak's eyes widened, but his brow furrowed deeper. "You kill our Baron, our Commander, and our Captain, and that's all in maybe three hours. That is one fine accomplishment, but you have over a thousand Krimzon Guards that want your head."

"Good luck." he threatened and clenched his hands into fists, drawing a small bit of blood, "Stay back Keira."

The guard lowered his weapon and asked, "What's your name ma'am?"

Keira looked away and said, "Keira."

"Well then you must be Samos Hagai's daughter, correct?" she nodded, "Well then welcome home."

"Why, 'Welcome home'?"

"You were the daughter of the King's advisor. You are welcome here. But do you know where Prince Mar is?"

"Your looking at him." Jak said, relaxing his hands.

"You - you're Mar?" he asked confused.

"Yeah."

"Prove it." he said, unconvinced that the escapee was Mar.

Jak thought about the flashback and exclaimed his eyes. "When I was three my mother died saving me. My own uncle killed her and this happened when the race was just getting done, there was a shot and then more shots were heard. People were being killed." he paused and took a deep breath, "My father came back for us and took us to the support tower and then my uncle..."

"Jak stop." Keira said, grabbing his hand and shaking him gently.

Jak closed his eyes and gave a silent and tearless sob. "You are Prince Mar. I'm sorry, if I didn't believe you." the man said, bowing down.

"Don't. We just need to get to Onin's tent. Can you just lead us there?"

"Yes, of course. Anything for the prince." he said, leading them away from the ally and toward Onin's tent, not even a block away. Jak growled and rolled his eyes at the annoyance of how close it was. Keira softly punched him and smiled innocently. He rolled his eyes and kissed her, ignoring the fact the guard was disapproving of the kissing. "Here we are."

They broke apart and walked to the tent entrance. Samos sat next to Onin holding her hand whispering sweet things to her. She was blushing and signing thing back and Pecker was regrettably saying it for her. Daxter was laughing so hard he was crying and not making any laughing sounds. Jak bent down and walked into the tent, holding it open for Keira.

Keira walked in and looked at the old woman, sitting next to her father. "Daddy?" she asked, getting his attention.

The woman looked at her with milky eyes and signed. Pecker said, "Welcome home daughter."

"Say what?" Keira asked, shocked.

"Welcome home daughter." Pecker said again, "You are Onin's daughter."

"But she can't see me, let alone talk?"

"She can read your mind." he said annoyed, "I'm amazed you don't remember her. She lost both her sight and voice to make sure you had those traits. Be grateful."

"I need to go outside." she said, excusing herself and walking back out of the tent.

Jak let her pass him and heard a faint sob. He followed her until she was a good hundred feet away from the tent. Keira spun around instantly and hugged Jak, crying into his chest. Jak held her and hugged her back, her body pressing against his as she cried.

Keira tightened her hold on Jak as he shifted her in his arms. "Please don't go." she pleaded.

"Never." he answered, "Come one. Let's go for another ride." Keira looked up at him and smiled. They kissed and walked back to their ally. Keira worked his belt and pulled his shirt off, tracing every scar on his chest and expanding her hand over his heart. Both of them enjoying the angry sex that was coming.


	16. Death

1 Chapter Sixteen 

**Risen Angel: Okay, here you guys go. The chapter that made me realize that I don't have a heart.**

"I still don't know how she's my mother." Keira said doubtfully, after another magical night with Jak.

Jak moved her hair behind her ear and said, "I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure you should trust your father."

Keira nuzzled his neck and raspberried him. He shot up with laughter and turned Keira onto her back. "Your gonna pay for that." he taunted, she giggled and smiled seductively. Jak nuzzled her neck and the faint goatee he hand tickled her. She laughed and kissed him, making him look at her.

"Have I paid my debt?" she asked, kissing him on the nose.

"Not even close to what I thought." he said and heard people waking up. "Come on. I'm pretty sure your dad's gonna want my head on a silver platter."

"Not while I'm alive." she said, as she relocated her clothes. "Damn. How long have we been gone?"

Jak pulled up his pants and answered, "I'm guessing about a day. Which would give your dad one more reason to kill me." Keira sighed and they finished dressing. "What a night." he whispered as he watched Keira finish dressing.

"I'm ready." she said, moving toward the exit of the ally.

"I'm coming." he said, walking next to her and they walked back to the tent. As they were walking back they saw a large crowd gathering around the tent.

Keira let go of Jak's hand and waved through the crowd and walked to the front. Jak followed her and watched her stop suddenly. She fell to her knees and gave a loud cry. Jak ran up to her and saw Samos and Onin, dead on the ground.

Pecker came flying towards them with Daxter hanging at his feet. Daxter let go and landed on the ground in front of Jak. "You are so lucky." he said, poking Jak in the knee, "There was some kind of assassin."

Jak knelt down next to Keira and turned her toward him. She cried harder and Jak hugged her. Keira kept crying no matter how much Jak begged her to stop. The people started to say that she was their daughter and that she was behind it all.

Keira looked up and stood to face the person. "You don't know anything!" she screamed, "You don't even know how they died!"

"Yeah right." the man said, "They both died of an overdose to Green Eco."

"He was a Sage to that Eco! He couldn't of died! And even if he did, it had to be poisoned!" she screamed.

Jak stood up and said, "Keira, someone killed them."

"Who would kill two people for no reason?" she asked, tears still slipping out of her sage green eyes.

"Get out of here!" a man yelled. The people all scattered and a guard walked over to Keira.

She looked down at the ground and he asked, "Are you Keira Hagai?" Keira nodded with looking up, "You would be sir?"

Jak touched Keira's should and said, "The name I've grown up with is Jak, but my birth name is Mar."

"Prince Mar, the advisor of your father was this man. I just wish we could've gotten here sooner."

Keira looked at the dead figures lying on the ground. She took in a shaky breath and walked over to her father's limp and motionless body. Jak watched her bend down next to Samos' lifeless body. She pulled out the medallion that he always wore and took it off his head.

The guard looked at the medallion and said, "That's the Seal of Mar. It shows your loyalty to the founder of Haven City."

"Meaning?" Jak asked.

"Mar was the founder. So anyone born under that line is given the Seal."

"But why did my Daddy have it?" Keira asked.

"To hold it for the Prince. He was only three when he disappeared."

"But I didn't disappear." Jak whispered, he looked at the rest of the guards closing off the area. "How long has it been since I've been gone."

"Hard to believe but just two years. Ever since the Green Eco Sage disappeared and is now dead, things have been aging almost twice as fast. It feels like its only been two years since you disappeared.

"Here's another question, but uh what has happened for the past two years?"

"Things have gone down-hill. We need Damas back."

"I'll find him. Trust me on that." Jak stated, clenching his hand into a fist. "Just where did he go to."

"He went to Spargus. There's a transport there that goes once a day and comes back. I can escort you there."

Keira stood up and leaned onto Jak. "Can we wait a day?"

"Of course. Anything for the Prince."

"Thanks." he said grudgingly and Keira couldn't help but smiled at the fact that Jak didn't really like proper titles. There was a slight grumbling noise and Keira's face turned a slight shade of red and her hands went straight to her stomach.

"I'm kind of hungry." she said, in a whisper, "Can we get some food."

"Yeah. Can we go and get some food?"

"Yes sir," the guard said, "I'll take you to the Palace and then to the suite where you and your parents lived."

"Thank you. Can we go?" he said, the guard nodded and led them to the Palace.

Jak looked at the huge towering palace, where his life had began, but not where he had grown up. Keira clenched her teeth as the smell of food being cooked came to them, as did Jak for the only type of food he had over the past two years was a disgusting soup and that was not very good.

The interior of the main lobby had marble flooring and crimson red walls. The high ceilings had beautiful chandeliers and vibrant red shawls to hide the beams. "Beautiful." Keira sighed, holding Jak's hand, as they both started to remember their time in Haven.

"Yes. I'll go get Ashelin and let her know that you two are here." the guard said.

"No need Matthews." a woman said, coming into the lobby, "Hello, my name is Ashelin Praxis. You two would be?"

Jak closed his eyes and said, "You and I have already met. But if you don't remember, my name is Jak."

"And my name is Keira." Keira said.

"I do remember you Jak and hello Keira. You both must be famished, if you would please follow me." Ashelin said, trying to be as pleasant as possible. Jak had killed her father, of course she was mad, but her father had always been a soulless bastard. "I see you took my permission Jak."

"Uh yeah, about that, I'm sorry."

"No need, my father had it coming, you don't need to worry."

Keira gripped the seal in her hand. Ashelin just lost her father as well and she's acting as if nothing was wrong. She lost her father this morning, and she didn't even want to think about how he died.

"I'm sorry Keira."

"Why are you sorry?" Keira asked, with just a sting of some sarcasm.

"Your father. He was my uncle's best friend. I sort of miss my uncle. Damas would treat me like a real daughter. My father on the other had treated me like a soldier."

"That must've been painful." the sarcasm leaving Keira's voice quickly.

"Ah, its okay. I don't mind. It just made me tougher." she stopped and opened a door, "And here's the kitchen."

The two licked their lips and walked into the kitchen. "Eat up." Ashelin said, watching them drool."


	17. Maia's Back and Dead

1 Chapter Seventeen 

**Risen Angel: You ready for this. Big shocker!!!**

Jak watched Keira take her last bite out of the apple she was eating. He took a glimpse at his cousin and saw her mouth was a gap at how much they had eaten. "That was a lot of food. You know that right?" she asked, standing up.

Keira chuckled and set the apple down. "It was good."

"It's a lot better than gruel." Jak said, remembering the awful food he ate everyday.

Ashelin walked closer to them and asked, "So how did you convince Matthews to let you in?"

Jak gulped and answered, "Well ya see, I'm...uh Damas' son."

Ashelin smiled and said, "If that's the case, show me."

"What?"

"Spar me. According to legend Jak defeated Gol and Maia. Pretend I'm Maia."

"No! I won't fight you for no reason."

Ashelin chuckled and threw a punch at Jak. He caught her hand and saw a glimpse of Maia's eye in Ashelin's. "You're Maia!"

"So." she said and sent a rush of Dark Eco in Jak's hand. "I've learned how to evolve. Something my idiotic brother could never do." Jak flinched at the eco and pushed Maia away. "Once again, fight me." she ordered.

"Where's my cousin?" Jak yelled, blocking another punch from Maia.

"Probably dead. I sent her to the Wasteland." Maia said, her blond hair showing up and growing, as her skin turned purple. "You'd be amazed at how powerful Dark Eco can be."

Jak growled and punched Maia square in the jaw. Dark Eco crackled over his body and his eyes flashed from black to his normal blue. "Why didn't you die?"

Maia put her jak back in place and grinned. "When one saves another, the other must be saved in return." she said and threw a Dark Energy Ball at Jak. He took the hit and realized he had enough eco to transform.

Maia watched as Jak doubled over and transformed into a demon. She looked at Keira, who's lip was quivering in anger. "What?!" Maia yelled.

"It was you!" Keira yelled, standing up, "You killed my parents."

"Duh. I'm the one who put Dark Eco into Green Eco. It's that type of Eco that shows how weak or strong a person is. Dark Eco is the strongest." Maia explained, making sure Jak was still dazed. "As you can see Jak and I are two specimens of Dark Eco. My brother was right, Dark Eco can be controlled, but at a price."

Jak came to his senses and looked at Maia. She was oblivious to the fact that he was able to react. He panted a slashed a clawed hand at her. Maia screamed at the claws that had pierced her side and kicked Jak away. "Where is you Light Eco Jak? Where is it?" she yelled.

Maia threw another dark ball at him and he absorbed it. "Easy." he said, "Just rip the guts out." Jak launched at Maia like lightning and threw his claws into her neck.

She took the blow and stared Jak in the eyes. "You are Mar. Now face your destiny." she gasped.

"Not so high and mighty now are you? I'll face my destiny, when you are dead." he said and pulled the claws out of her neck. Jak looked at the woman's neck, his claws left a clean hold. Maia gargled on her blood and sighed. Jak swung his claws at her neck, and disembodied her head, watching the head roll to the side.

Keira stood up and walked over to Jak. He changed back to normal and turned toward her. "Well, I guess we should - " he said, being cut off with Keira kissing him.

"Jak, we should find a room." she said and fixed the belt on his waist. He smiled and pulled her hands up. "Or maybe."

Jak killed her and they pressed up against each other, fitting like a puzzle piece. They slowly made their way out of the kitchen and to the royal suite that Damas and Cara had 'used' on a 'multitude' of times. Jak attacked his shirt and watched Keira walk up to him. Keira traced one of the more recent scars and felt the blood pounding through his body. "Impulse," she whispered, "and lust." she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stripped out of the rest of their clothing and just held each other. Keira smiled, but let it fade as she remembered her father.


	18. The End

1 Chapter Eighteen 

**Risen Angel: Last Chapter. Wallow in it when it is done D**

Jak woke up first and realized that Keira was still in his arms. He nuzzled the back of her neck and took a breath in of her sweet smell. She stirred and moaned happily. "You can't let me sleep, can you?" she asked, turning onto her other side to face him.

"What would be the fun in that?" he asked playfully, "Besides, you're more beautiful when your awake."

"Are you saying I can't sleep anymore?" she asked, messing with him.

"Of course not. You are beautiful asleep or awake." Jak said, before planting a kiss to her forehead.

The two stared at each other, completely enraptured at each other. The gaze was broken as an urgent knock broke their thoughts. Jak grumbled as he got out of bed and grabbed his pants, pulling them on. He opened the door and saw Daxter.

"Oh no, you didn't. You leave me with 'Bent Beak' and I have to listen to him for over 24 hours. That is brutal pain." Daxter yelled, not noticing the fact that Jak was shirtless. He walked in and continued, "And the worst part is... Everyone is saying that Damas is back, from the Wasteland. Does anyone realize that it is a desert.

"Oh and that Maia is dead, again. What does that mean?" he asked, taking a deep breath and looking at his surroundings, "What happened here?"

Jak took a deep breath in. "What question do you want answered first."

"The 'Maia' one." Daxter answered, trying to ignore the fact that Jak's hand was a total mess.

"Well I found out that the dear Baron had found the Silo that the two Dark Eco Sages were in. Restored them, Gol became the Captain of the Krimzon Guard and I think that Maia killed Ashelin, took her spot. She gained the power of transformation."

"Okay then." Daxter said, not really interested in Gol and Maia. "What happened here?"

Jak gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, ya see." he stammered, he was never good at lying, that was always Daxter's job. "Keira and I..."

"Keira and I what?" Keira asked, walking over to Jak and wrapping the robe she had on tighter.

"Oh, I know what you did. Well, I don't care, just don't get in a fight. I'm gonna find some food. Maybe they have some delicious greasy food." he said, his mouth watering.

Jak watched Daxter run back out into the hallway. He shut the door and saw a hallway connecting to the main room. Oddly, he thought he could hear a mobile playing the most soothing song.

Keira heard it too and she watched Jak walk down the hallway, his hair setting back into place. He stopped at a half open door and the music became more audible. Jak walked in and saw a man hovering over a baby's crib.

The man had grey dread-locks, his skin dark from the sun beating down on him. His clothing looked animalistic, made of rough leather and some cloth, his shoulder holding a plate of Precursor Metal.

"Who are you?" Jak asked, slowly entering the room.

The man turned toward him and immediately stared at the ocean blue eyes. "Mar?" he asked hopefully.

Jak stared at the man with disbelief. "Who are you?" Jak asked again, the defenses he had learned for the two years in prison were rising and he became more alert.

Keira came in, her robe tied tightly around her. "Keira?" the man asked. She blinked in shock and grabbed Jak's hand.

"Who are you?" Jak demanded.

The man came out of shock and answered, "I am Damas, King of Spargus and former King of Haven."

Jak and Keira both gasped and Jak stammered, "Your Damas?" the old king nodded, "Well then, I'm Jak."

"My son. It is so good to see you." Damas said, walking forward and adding, "You look just like your mother Mar."

"You're my father?" Jak asked hopefully.


End file.
